You taste like chocolate
by Naizy-Bellatrix
Summary: Lily was mad at Severus, and James plans to make his move. Reviews please!


Lily Evans sat in a squashed armchair in the Gryffindor common room, working on her potions essay on moonstone and its properties. She was relative difficulties, considering how she used to ask for Severus's help previously.

"Not anymore," She muttered under her breath. "I don't need that git's help. I can do this on my own. /Snivellus/. How dare he call me that?" She was furious, but she decided to not waste her time dwelling on someone who didn't deserve it. She continued to write vigorously on her roll of parchment.

James Potter was sitting in the other corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, surrounding by his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. It was their 7th year, and he glanced at Evans. She seemed to get even more beautiful every year. How was it humanly possible?

He stared how her long red hair swept over her shoulders. How her bright green, almond shaped eyes glanced around the room. Pure, innocent, beauty.

He ran his hand through the back of his hair, making it stick out in all different directions. He took the snitch out of his pocket and flicked it out, and catching it again repeatedly. Peter watched him in awe. This was an almost everyday matter when James was around Lily. Sirius caught James showing off and continuously glancing in Lily's direction and smirked. No one knew Prongs better than Padfoot. Remus, as usual, was busy doing his homework.

When James failed to catch Lily's attention, he strode over to her and stood in front of her. "Hey Evans."

She gritted her teeth, barely looking up. "I'm busy, Potter."

"Oh come on, Evans. Ten minutes without doing homework wouldn't kill you. I bet Slughorn's so impressed with you already he'd give you an O without a second thought!"

Lily looked up, slightly surprised. It wasn't every day you caught James Potter handing out compliments. Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Er.. thanks."

James' heart skipped a slight beat as he saw her blush, but he kept his composure.

He put one hand against the armchair and leaned towards her. She frowned, "What do you want Potter?"

"Just a bit of your time" James flashed a smile. Again, she barely looked up. "I'm busy. Go away."

James sighed with exasperation. Then in an attempt to impress her, he continued, "I took care of that greasy slimeball Snivellus for hurting you!"

Lily raised her eyebrows and scoffed at him. "Thank you so much for your concern, but I am perfectly capable of handling a little bitterness on my own. Unless you think I'm weak?" She stood up and crossed her arms across her chest.

James stuttered, surprised by comeback. "Uh.. N-no.. I just. I couldn't stand there and hear him call you a.. You-Know-What!"

Lily just rolled her eyes at him. "I don't need your help. You're just as bad as he is. While he has his prejudice, you have your bullying and arrogance. I despise it! Keyword, despise!"

James took a step back, but then regained his cool and smirked slightly. "I wouldn't call it arrogance. I mean, if you got what it takes to be the best, why try to hide it? I'm simply, not being boringly modest" He shrugged.

She sighed, frustrated. "You are a hopelessly, pathetic git, Potter." She picked up her books and her writing materials and turned on her heels, moving towards the girls' dormitories.

James took a deep breath, trying not to lose his cool, and thought. _It's either now or never. _He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pulling her close to him, their faces inches apart.

Lily's eyes widened and she froze for a few seconds, lost in his eyes, and losing her train of thought. "Po.. J.. wha..?"

James put one hand gently on her cheek, and the other on the small of her back and kissed her very softly. Lily was like, O.O She kissed him back immediately, surprised at her own response. I hate him, she thought to herself, right? But his lips were soft and gentle against hers, and he tasted like chocolate. Her hands automatically wrapped themselves around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him.

James was so surprised she kissed him back, he was more likely expecting a slap. But he smirked slightly against her lips, they tasted of strawberries, and wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

Sirius smirked in their direction and wolf whistled as the Common Room started cheering. Lily pulled back, blushing scarlet red. "I didn't mean to.. I .. No.. You're.. You tasted like chocolate."

A lot of people burst out laughing at Lily's comment and she blushed even deeper. "GET A ROOM!" Sirius yelled, and gave a thumbs up sign to James. James just stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, leaving a tingling burning sensation on her face, winked at her and walked up to his dorm, as the rest of the Marauders followed.

Lily grabbed her stuff and ran up to the girls' dormitories, trying to avoid the butterflies in her stomach. She looked at herself in the mirror, and couldn't help grinning. She dreamt of James Potter that night, while James had a hard time falling asleep because he wanted to forever cherish the feeling on his lips.


End file.
